


Still Hiding

by AlphaFeels



Series: Sherlock and Charlotte [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Silent Things (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs a hug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Hiding

He watched John from afar. He watched as John cried, as John raged, then begged. Begged for Sherlock to give him a sign any sign that he wasn’t dead. 

His lie was a knife in his own chest, cutting deeper with each tear John Watson shed. Which were few but many. 

‘Why are you still hiding?’ Sherlock didn’t turn, he didn’t need to.

‘Hello Charlotte.’ he said quietly as a hand met his own. He squeezed gently feeling it’s warmth. 

They stood there watching John Watson in silence for what seemed like a lifetime.

‘Pr- pretending i-i-isn’t nice.’ she said her teeth chattering as the wind picked up. 

‘You should have worn a scarf.’ he let go now, reaching up to untie his own scarf before wrapping it around her. ‘There, isn’t that better? Yes.’ he smiled as she relinked their hands and stepped in closer. 

‘You shouldn’t be mean to your friend.’ she huffed through the scarf. 

‘Ssh’ 

‘You should say sorry.’ she whispered ‘Or he won’t want to be your friend anymore.’ 

 

‘It isn’t time to say sorry. Not yet..’ 

They watched as John left. 

‘No tears.’ she said wrapped her arms around holding him close. He let her.


End file.
